


Two Mouths Are Better Than One

by SpicyRedPaladin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Heavy Petting, I made up lance's clone, I'll use him in other stuff enventually, Kissing, Kuron gets the threesome he deserves, Light Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Public Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Twins, Voyeurism, alcohol mention, night club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 00:10:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15206534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyRedPaladin/pseuds/SpicyRedPaladin
Summary: Kuron didn't know he'd end up fucking two cuties on a nightclub dancefloor. But Lance and his twin Adrian didn't think they'd find a hottie to fuck them on said dancefloor either.ORI decided to write Lance with a clone/twin brother and Kuron ended up being the first one who got lucky with them.





	Two Mouths Are Better Than One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alliaskofyou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliaskofyou/gifts).



> Yeah so this sprung from a small conversation in the Lancelot server I'm in on Discord and I just couldn't let it keep rattling around in my head.
> 
> Gifted to my lovely beta reader, who leaves _amazing comments_ on my docs, Bay aka alliaskofyou!  
>  ~Eli

Kuron let the twin bodies undulating against him come closer under the booming bass of the nightclub, their sweat mixing with his on marble white and mocha brown skin. His hands ran over the exposed midriffs of his dance partners, drawing the pair closer to him. He played teasingly with the hem of the shirt of one dark skinned beauty while his other hand slipped down to grip the ass of the other. The way their heavy breaths felt against his fevered skin sent small shivers down his spine and straight to his dick, which was being rubbed through his pants by a hand from each of his dance partners.

Kuron arched his neck down, capturing the lips of one of the twins with his teeth and giving a tug. A filthy moan came as a reaction, and the other brother whined needily, grinding against Kuron’s leg. The man growled, slipping his fingers under the young man’s miniskirt and gripping the supple flesh roughly. An identical moan to the other’s came forth ad Kuron chuckled darkly, pulling up the skirt unashamedly. After all, they were basically standing in the middle of an orgy.

Another whine from each of his little objects of affection spurred Kuron to grip both of their asses now, one through booty short jeans and the other on bare flesh. The two tugged at the mesh top Kuron was wearing, their soft fingers pressing against all the right places as they worked Kuron’s pants open together. The man pushed the twins to their knees, groaning softly as his underwear was pulled down to allow his dick to bob freely.

As the twins squabbled over who got to suck first, Kuron checked the wallets he’d slipped from their pockets. Lance on his right and Adrian on his left, twins, both carrying condoms tucked in with their cash. Kuron smirked as he looked down, slipping both wallets into his own back pockets and grabbing the twins’ hair.

“I think it’s about time you two stop talking and start sucking, hm?”

He lead both of their mouths to his throbbing cock, biting his lip to stifle a moan as they both started to lick, fighting for territory as they both worked the shaft. A few of the other dancers were watching now, stroking themselves as they watched Lance and Adrian sucking and licking in turn like they were sharing candy. Not that Kuron was objecting. These two had magical mouths, that was for damn sure, making him feel so good that soon his eyes had drifted shut.

They weren’t closed long, though, as they popped open rather quickly once the tongues and lips left his heated flesh. He looked down, ready to protest, but stopped short when he noticed the two pressed up against one another, tongues working in each others’ mouths. Kuron groaned and started stroking himself at the sight, enamored by the way they moaned filthily around each other. Kuron growled softly, almost jealous of the sloppy show of adoration.

Finally, he tugged the two apart and pulled Lance up, kissing him roughly as he pushed Adrian back to his cock, which was quickly engulfed. He ground his hips as he pushed his tongue into Lance’s mouth, tasting the mix of lime, cointreau, and tequila on his tongue.

Kuron let himself get distracted in the kiss for a moment before he felt Adrian take him all the way down to the base. The man growled into Lance’s mouth, holding Adrian’s head still by the hair and beginning to thrust his hips, fucking the young man’s throat with reckless abandon. Slender hands gripped his hips as he kept on. He nearly missed the sound of Lance’s shorts coming open amidst the loud music and louder moaning all around them. But he certainly didn’t miss Lance’s moans as the young man started stroking himself, knuckles brushing against Kuron’s skin with each pump. 

Suddenly, Kuron was all too aware of how close he was getting. He pushed Adrian back and dragged him up by the hair, pulling him into a bruising kiss before letting go of him all together. He maneuvered Lance between them, smirking.

“Get your brother’s pretty hole ready for me, Adrian. If you’re good, I’ll take you two home so I can fuck your little ass too.”

Adrian shivered and nodded obediently, kneeling and tugging Lance’s shorts and panties down roughly before diving forward with fingers and tongue, sloppily prepping Lance’s hole while Kuron forced the young man to stroke him again. He whispered encouragement directly into Lance’s ear, his voice low and husky.

“What a good slut. Taking this so well, can’t wait to get my dick in you.”

Lance whimpered, reaching up to tangle his hands into Kuron’s long hair as Adrian spread him wide for the little crowd of onlookers they’d drawn. It wasn’t long before Adrian pulled back, getting up and turning his brother around.

“He’s ready~!”

Kuron wasted no time before rolling on one of the condoms from Adrian’s wallet, lining up to Lance’s quivering hole, and ramming himself to the hilt. Lance cried out and squirmed, but his brother pressed their mouths together, swallowing the sounds. Kuron's nails dug into Lance’s tender hips as he thrust, his pace quick and rough and bruising.

Adrian pulled back from Lance's lips, letting the young man's moans rise over the booming bass. Kuron took the opportunity to bend Lance forward, his face coming even with the bulge in Adrian’s miniskirt.

“Put that slutty little mouth to work, Lancey. I wanna know how good your mouth is if I'm gonna think about keeping you.”

Adrian eagerly hiked up his skirt and pulled Lance forward, thrusting into the soft mouth waiting for him. Kuron smirked darkly at how obedient the men were, reaching around to start stroking Lance’s weeping cock. He was definitely going to be taking them home tonight.

It wasn't long before Lance’s insides were clamping down around Kuron's dick. Kuron growled deep, leaning forward and fucking into him harder and faster until, finally, Kuron came. The twins weren't too far behind, coming nearly simultaneously and causing Kuron to smirk. He wiped his dirty hand off on some random girl's ass before pulling out and tying of the condom, tossing it into the crowd carelessly. Adrian giggled and helped his brother get his shorts back up, both watching Kuron  fix his pants with needy eyes. The man shook his head with a small grin, wrapping his arms around the young men and leading them from the club.

The three of them had a long night ahead of them, so they might as well start now.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy I hope you enjoyed this little clusterfuck of a fic. xD  
> ~Eli


End file.
